Coffee Time
by SageK
Summary: Written For Blam Week Theme Coffee Shop AU


**Title**: Coffee Time

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , Kaitlia77 on LJ & AO3)

**Paring**: Blaine/Sam

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Written For Blam Week ~ Theme Coffee Shop AU

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

"So, what's the real reason we had to hike all the way over here instead of going to the Starbucks across from campus?"

Determined, Blaine refused to look Kurt in the eye. "I told you, the coffee here is amazing. Starbucks just can't compete."

Kurt made a noise of disbelief. "Coffee snob though you may be, you just had class with Cassie July. You should be curled up in a ball, crying and wondering if leg amputation is a valid option, not walking an extra four blocks to a hole in the wall coffee shop."

"Oh, I think I see the appeal," Adam, Kurt's boyfriend, chuckled and Blaine tried not to blush as he stepped toward the counter of _Coffee Time_.

"Well, hey there!" Sam, the barista, said, blonde hair gleaming, his plush, rosy lips parted around a bright, stunning smile. "The usual for my favorite customer."

He held up a familiar cup, which Blaine knew would contain an incredible Medium Drip (though no, the coffee was not his motivation for loving the shop) and Blaine grinned. "You read my mind. I really need this."

Sam made a sympathetic face. "Rough class?" he asked and Blaine nodded, somehow always surprised that Sam remembered that he was a student.

"Yeah," he agreed, then felt a poke against his back. "Uh, sorry… My friends…."

"Blaine has been _raving_ about this place, so we had to come see what all the fuss is about," Kurt said and Blaine tried to telepathically big him not to say anything too embarrassing.

"We do depend on word-of-mouth for all our advertising," Sam responded, giving Blaine another smile before turning back to Kurt and Adam. "All of our free-trade teas and coffees are organic and the beans are freshly ground. In honor of fall, our special today is a caramel apple latte and, for tea drinkers like myself, a tasty orange spice blend."

"I'll try that then," Adam said with a smile before Kurt ordered a tall, no-fat vanilla soy latte.

So far so good, Blaine thought, even as Kurt continued, "So, Sam, what brings you to New York? From your accent, I say you're not a local."

As he prepared the drinks, Sam chuckled. "Nashville, born and raised. I'm up here for art school and this helps pay my part of the bills."

Just then, a strident voice rang out through the shop. "Trouty, back me up here. We don't need a new sofa."

Three girls had entered, clearly in the midst of a discussion and wound their way to the counter imperiously, demanding Sam's attention. He sighed and handed Adam his tea. "What's this about a new couch?"

"Quinn, Lord and Lady Tubbington and I think we should get a new sofa," the taller blonde girl said. "Santana thinks the old one is fine."

"It is," the Latina insisted, crossing her arms.

"I ain't getting involved in this," Sam said, steaming the milk for Kurt's latte. "Only decorating I do is in my own room. You three handle the rest however you like."

"But, Sam…," The other blonde began and Sam shook his head.

"I'm at work!" he insisted and the girls turned to regard Blaine, Kurt and Adam. "If it's so important, ask me when I get home."

"Work," the Latina said with a smile. "Right. We'll let you get right on that."

They swept out as suddenly as they had appeared and Sam finished with Kurt's drink. "Sorry about them. They kinda think they own me as we used to date."

"Oh," Kurt asked even as Blaine's heart fell. "Which one?"

"All of them at one point or another," Sam said with a grin. "Now, we're roommates and they're all together and I'm…looking to meet the right girl or guy. Is this all together, or would you like separate checks?"

"It's my treat," Blaine spoke up, mood brightening at Sam's declaration and Kurt tried to smother a chuckle. "Can I grab one of those amazing cinnamon sugar cookies too?"

"$9.34," Sam told him, exchanging the cookie for cash.

As always, Blaine was disappointed that he no longer had a reason to linger by the counter. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

"Can't wait," he replied and Blaine began to drag himself toward the door.

He was surprised that Kurt managed to wait until they reached the sidewalk to say, "Why haven't you asked that boy out? He was flirting with you!"

"Maybe he's just friendly," Blaine retorted. "You saw his ex-girlfriends…."

"Yeah, I did," Kurt immediately shot back. "After which he out right said he's bisexual and looking for the right person. Your romantic little heart probably skipped a beat right then."

Blaine sighed heavily. "I just don't know if he's interested…."

"He is. His last name is Evans. He gets off work at seven tonight and this is his phone number. He's hoping you'll call him," Adam said, holding a napkin out in front of Blaine.

There were numbers written on the paper. "You asked him for…." Blaine said, then glanced back in through the window of the coffee shop. Sam was watching him and waved.

When Blaine took the napkin from Adam, he saw Sam's bright smile and his embarrassment faded away.

He couldn't wait for seven o'clock.


End file.
